


I'll be there when you want me (someday, somehow)

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Current Events, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Bora looked at the words on the screen one last time before returning it to her owner, trying to memorize the words by heart.Travel restrictions to be lifted on China's Hubei Province
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	I'll be there when you want me (someday, somehow)

Nothing could have prepared Bora for what the universe had for her. It all started unassuming enough, phone screen lighting up with a message from Handong. _’I did something today’_ , it read. 

Unlocking her phone, she smiled when she saw what had been sent on their private conversation.

  
**Bboya**  
What is it?  
Is it a secret?  
Tell meee  


Waiting for Handong to get back to her, she climbed into her bed, feeling the tiredness from the day pull her down into the mattress. She hoped Handong replied soon, wanting to talk to her before falling asleep, but keeping her eyes open was becoming harder every second, even with the lights on still.

As If on cue, her phone chimed softly on her hand.

  
**Dongie**  
Remember the schedule I got for tomorrow?

**Bboya**  
… I am a terrible girlfriend  
I didn’t  
But if you have a schedule, shouldn’t you be asleep?

**Dongie**  
In a minute  
Want to show you something first

**Bboya**  
Ohh?  


Bora couldn’t help the smile that made its way to her face even as she browsed for the perfect sticker to send. It was hard, and she missed Handong like crazy, but these little moments meant the world.

The door opened and closed, Yoohyeon leaning against the door with a yawn.

“Unnie,” she called softly, “can I turn off the light?” Bora didn’t have to look to know that her eyes were closed and she was two seconds from falling asleep against the door.

“Go ahead,” Bora replied, “I’m only awake because of Dongie.”

It was a testament to how tired Yoohyeon was that her only reply was some sort of mumbled “If you do anything dirty, please don’t wake me up,” on her way up, right before landing asleep on her bed. 

If questioned about it, Bora would deny how much she blushed picturing that.

In the dark, with the phone in her hand as the only light source and definitely _not blushing_ , she allowed herself a moment of weakness, opening the gallery app and searching for their pictures together as she waited for Handong’s next message.

She tapped on it when it arrived, not even bothering to read it, which of course explained why she very dramatically gasped when she saw the picture on screen.

Handong. With red hair. 

Bright and intense red hair, like out of a tv show.

  
**Bboya**  
?!?!?!  


Bora’s breath had left her lungs and she did not think she would be able to breathe normally ever again. Is that what computers felt when they overloaded and froze? Like they were visited by God herself through a screen and their entire existence was being reevaluated?

It was definitely what Bora was feeling.

Before she could start thinking anything remotely normal again, a new message appeared at the bottom of the screen.

  
**Dongie**  
So? What do you think?  


And… What _did_ Bora think of Handong’s new hair? What could she say to convey the strength of her emotions?

  
**Bboya**  
I am so mad  
You look so good  
It’s terrible  
Wow

**Dongie**  
Hahaha  


She wasn’t getting it. She had just shifted Bora’s entire universe from a whole other country and she thought Bora was _joking_ or something.

Her fingers tapped quickly on the screen, sending messages before she could question herself.

  
**Bboya**  
No, really  
You look like that Disney princess  
And you’re not even wearing make up  
How can you expect me to sleep after this  


Bora had seen the messages appear as read one by one, but judging by how much it was taking Handong to reply, she wouldn’t be surprised if no reply came at all, Handong having fallen asleep, phone in hand.

That thought calmed her racing mind more than any other thing could, even as she finally got a reply.

  
**Dongie**  
Disney princess?

**Bboya**  
The mermaid.  
You look like a magic mermaid right now  
I’m wounded, Dong-ah

**Dongie**  
:<  


The messages were short and spaced out and Bora knew for sure that on the other side Handong was more asleep than awake, and yet making an effort to talk to her.

  
**Bboya**  
You look so pretty, I don’t think my heart can take it  
I am going to die tonight and it’s going to be your fault

**Dongie**  
I guess I won’t take more pictures then  
I would be a terrible girlfriend if I kept reminding you of your misery  


Something in Bora fluttered at those words, making her warm inside despite the taunt at the end.

And yet, she let herself play along.

  
**Bboya**  
NO  
Please do send pictures  
All the pics you want  
I’ll manage

**Dongie**  
If you’re sure…  
You should go to bed now  
you need to wake up early tomorrow  


Bora was typing a reply when the new picture arrived. Probably taken as they were talking, with Handong laying down in a bed and one of Bora’s old t-shirts on. Red hair framing the playful wink she was posing with.

  
**Bboya**  
Oh my god I hate you  
I’m going to sleep  
Or something  


Despite her words, sleeping was the last thing on her mind. God, she was so glad Yoohyeon had already been in bed when this happened, she did not think she would be able to take the teasing for this very well.

She had a very gorgeous girlfriend that knew her weaknesses like the back of her own hand. Caressing Handong’s face in the photograph, she sighed longingly to herself. Handong was going to be the death of her if she didn’t come back soon.

As if reading her mind, a new message appeared on screen.

  
**Dongie**  
I love you  


Bora smiled to herself, searching for the most obnoxious kissing sticker she could find and when she turned her screen off to try and sleep for a little while the smile was still there.

***

Nothing said getting ready for comeback like waiting in the hair salon before it’s open for everyone else. The sun was up already, warming the little waiting room they were in despite the air conditioner being on and Bora couldn’t wait for her turn already, hoping to be able to sleep for a while as the products on her hair did their magic.

By the way Gahyeon’s head was resting against her shoulder, she was not the only one thinking that.

It wasn’t long before they were sitting inside, each on one chair, waiting for the stylists to finish preparing today’s session. It wasn’t supposed to be a long one, just touching up both their roots and color and in Bora’s case, making sure the extensions were still in place.

When they made Gahyeon move to the washing station, Bora sat still, not even bothering to take her phone out and instead starting on her plan to get as much sleep as possible. She could hear the stylists trying to make small talk with Gahyeon and she let the soft music and their voices wash over her. 

It worked. 

It worked so well that it took Gahyeon shaking her awake in order to wake up. Gahyeon, with her wet hair dripping all over the floor.

“Unnie, did you hear?” 

“Hear what?” Bora asked as her only answer, half asleep. She stretched her neck, already sore from the small moment she had been still. “I fell asleep for a bit.”

“Seriously amazing,” Gahyeon muttered, not an ounce of sarcasm on her voice. She pulled up her phone from her pocket, and gave it to Bora once she found what she was looking for. “They just said this on the radio,” was all the explanation she gave before turning back to her seat, apologizing to the hairdresser who was looking at the both of them with a mix of entertainment and shock on her face. Bora could relate. 

Getting comfortable again, Bora looked at the phone on her hands and the news article that Gahyeon had pulled up for her — updated information regarding the measures for the virus. Gahyeon hadn’t given her any pointers about what was so shocking, so she skimmed through the text, trying to find it quickly so she could go back to her nap.

And then she found it. 

“Is this real?” She read the words over and over again, not wanting to get her hopes up. Maybe she was reading this wrong, maybe it did not mean what she thought it meant.

Gahyeon nodded from her place on the chair, barely able to keep eye contact with Bora but trying anyway. With the phone clutched to her chest, Bora went to her side.

She was always grateful for Gahyeon’s closeness, but never as much as that moment, when she reached for her free hand as soon as Bora was close enough. Silently supporting Bora in the whirlwind of emotions that she was feeling at the news.

Bora looked at the words on the screen one last time before returning it to her owner, trying to memorize the words by heart.

_Travel restrictions to be lifted on China's Hubei Province_

***

Bora hasn’t been this excited by her birthday since she was in elementary school. Her eyes were open hours before Gahyeon’s alarm went off in her room, the minutes going too slow for her liking.

“Yoohyeon-ah,” she stage whispered, feet kicking on the bed structure until she heard a groan coming from the other bed. “Yoohyeon-ah, are you awake?” 

More grumbling came from Yoohyeon’s direction, something that if Bora paid attention would sound like _I will send you to China myself_. Any other day that would have meant tickling and some form of revenge, but today was not like any other day. She could let it slide today. 

Bora stood up, and peeked on Yoohyeon’s half asleep form, hiding under the sheet despite the heat.

“Do you know what day it is today?” 

She waited for Yoohyeon to turn around and open an eye in her direction. Waiting for her brain to come up with the date and to see it dawning on her eyes.

Yoohyeon sat up, excited, when she remembered. “Dong-unnie!” she exclaimed. The realization was more effective than any coffee she could have produced. “The ban lifts today, right?”

“It does!” Bora’s voice might have been closer to a shriek if Yoohyeon’s wince was to be trusted, but she couldn’t help herself. Now that Yoohyeon was awake, she took the chance and sat beside her on the bed, tackling her into a hug, happy to share the excitement with someone else. 

“Did she tell you anything about…?” Yoohyeon asked after she had recovered her breath. Her voice was soft, now. Careful. Bora shook her head before she had even finished. 

“Apparently there are some documents that they need to wait on before she can even try, and it’s not sure when she will be able to.” Bora’s voice matched Yoohyeon’s softness, reality seeping a little in their excitement. Yoohyeon moved slightly, adjusting her position so she could put an arm around Bora’s back in return. It was true that Handong might not be able to come back yet, but the fact that the possibility was _there_? That was big enough to her for now. 

Yoohyeon echoed her own thoughts not much long later. “At least it’s a possibility now, we won’t have to resort to plan B.” 

Ah yes, plan B. Buy a rowing boat and escape in the middle of the night to kidnap Handong from her own home. In Wuhan. Admittedly, it was a plan crafted by the 6 of them one night where there were one too many beers with their late night snacking, so it might have been lacking at some points. But it was heartfelt and when the longing got too hard to bear they all got together and got more details down on the plan. 

“I still have the number of the boat guy,” Bora said, only half joking, letting herself be distracted from sad thoughts, “but I am so glad we will not be using it.” 

A silence settled between them after that. They kept, listening to the dorm wake up slowly, moving around them, arms around each other in a moment of peace from their usual bickering. 

“Happy birthday, unnie,” Yoohyeon whispered against the crown of her head, and Bora couldn’t help to burrow closer in answer. It really was starting to shape like a good one.

***

The excitement came back in full force once she stepped out of the bedroom, all her members congratulating her and talking about the big news at breakfast, and it continued throughout the day, from the messages of her family to the short messages she was able to exchange with Handong during the day.

Despite the packed schedule with comeback preparations and sneaking around to see the events prepared for her, the excitement was still there, a low level vibration under her skin, threatening to come out any time she opened her mouth. 

It was still there as her members celebrated her birthday with a birthday cake that was very much not manager approved. It was there as they turned on the broadcast for their fans to listen, at least a little, to celebrate with them.

It was there when her phone screen lit up in the middle of it, Handong’s picture in full display, and it stayed through the short phone call, messy and on speaker, pulling her into the party she had no idea it was going on.

Nothing she did seemed to be enough for the vibration to go. Bora felt like waiting for something all day that for all she knew, wasn’t coming at all.

Until it did.

It was way past midnight, and the tiredness from the day was taking a toll on her. And yet it was still there: a ball of energy inside her, keeping her tired and awake, all tense.

Her phone, as if on cue, vibrated against her nightstand.

  
**Dongie**  
I listened to the rest of the live just now  
I heard there were birthday kisses  


Bora wouldn’t have been able to contain the giggle that escaped her then even if she had wanted to.

  
**Bboya**  
Birthday privileges, of course

**Dongie**  
Do birthday privileges include late night calls?  


She didn’t text back, but only because she was too busy calling for Handong first.

And it was there, laying in bed, talking to Handong, _actually_ talking to her, that she noticed all the energy slowly melt away.

***

It was three days before the album was released and all they did was go from the practice room to the dorm and to the practice room again. Bora almost couldn’t wait for the day to arrive. At least the intense routine would be spiced up with different locations and schedules, she thought sometimes. But then they would mess up at practice, or would run late at costume fitting and all she wished for was for some more time. Just more days, to settle in, to get it perfect.

The days blended together, with so many things to check and so little time to smooth out the details. 

At least there was Handong, she thought. Handong, who kept her aware of day and night and what day it was, even if only by her reactions to every new stuff that was released. 

It was fun to check her phone during a practice break and be surprised by a string of messages on their private chat. Finding a little corner to sit and read, she opened the conversation, almost vibrating from the excitement. 

The first set were fairly normal, making Bora smile, almost being able to hear Handong’s voice in her head.

  
**Dongie**  
The only good thing about being here  
Is that I get to enjoy when the teasers drop  
I am already waiting for the one today  
Music video is it?  


It was the second set that made her dissolve into giggles. For the most part it was a string of well chosen stickers ranging from shocked to crying. As she read the actual messages that followed, she found herself sitting against the wall.

  
**Dongie**  
My parents thought I was having a stroke  
I was sitting right in front of them and they thought I was dying  
It wasn’t far from the truth  
It was like two seconds long!!  
Can’t believe you did not warn me  
I would have put my stuff in order, signed my will  
And now Nannan will be an orphan  
(let me know when you’re back home!)  


No one could blame Bora for the smile on her face when she was done. Thankfully no one tried to, everyone too focused on their own stuff during the break. That also meant that she had the chance to reply.

  
**Bboya**  
Is it on the teaser?  
Woah  
I wanted it to be a surprise!!  


The message needed a sticker, though. Something to convey how not guilty she was of withholding information from her that she very much knew would get this exact reaction. She had the perfect angel face somewhere, but before she could find it, Handong replied.

  
**Dongie**  
I’m still very dead

**Bboya**  
Does that mean you don’t want more pictures?  
Signie took some pictures for you  


Before she could see Handong’s reply she was pulled back to practice.As the music started to play, all Bora could think about was the pictures on her phone, waiting to be sent, and the reaction she would get from Handong later. If anyone noticed she danced with an added lightness to her step, they didn’t dare to say it outloud.

***

As much as Bora wanted it to arrive, the closer they were to the comeback date, the busier it got. The situation only got worse after the showcase. Between performances, and interviews and other promotion schedules, the time to talk with Handong had been reduced to the short moments before falling asleep for a quick nap in the car from schedule to schedule.

Even without the messaging, Handong was a constant presence in Bora’s mind. She thought about her as they practiced, in all the ways they had adjusted to her absence. She missed Handong in her quiet moments in the waiting room as the members played around around her, missing the way Handong would sit beside her and watch them, finding comfort in each other. All through the first week, all Bora did was keep finding bits and pieces of Handong in all the ways she should be here. 

She daydreamed, too. Of the way she will fit in the dance stage when she’s back with them, of the way they will help her learn and move back to their original positions as they were always meant to be. Of the way she will run first to meet Pie and Cherry and of all the pictures she is going to take. 

The way her head fit perfectly on her shoulder, no matter where they were. How she could lean on her in any way she could think of and Handong was just there to support her.

Bora knew she was not the only one missing her, but she didn’t think she was doing such a terrible job hiding it. 

“She’s going to be back soon,” Siyeon had said. They had been sitting on the green room couch. Siyeon had been listening to music and Bora, in all honesty, had been trying to catch all the sleep she could. 

She turned to look at Siyeon, question ready on the tip of her tongue, when she continued. “You don’t play with them as much, it wasn’t that hard.”

Bora frowned at having her mind read, but before she could even open her mouth, she was interrupted again. “You’re not that subtle, unnie.” Groaning, Bora let herself fall on top of Siyeon. “But it’s cute, we won’t tell unnie about your pining.”

Taking advantage of her position on top of her, Bora considered whether she could bite Siyeon as an answer for her teasing when an assistant came to gather them for their recording, making her forget about the conversation entirely as the last minute details — hair and make up fixes — were finished on them.

It wasn’t until they were on their way back to the dorm that Siyeon’s words echoed in her mind. Checking as quickly and discreetly as she could that both Minji and Siyeon were not going to pay attention to her, she took her phone out and checked her messages. It would be a lie to say that she had not expected to see Handong’s name on screen. However, when she saw it there, she couldn’t help the small smile that spread on her face.

  
**Dongie**  
I just saw your stage  
It was so cool!!  
Red suits you for sure  


Bora felt herself flush a little with the last one, thinking of her own solo stage at the concert a few weeks back and the very bold red outfit that she had worn then.

Instead of taking the bait, Bora thought of her conversation with Siyeon earlier that day. She did miss her a lot more, lately.

  
**Bboya**  
Now you only need to come here  
And vote for us  
And kiss my knees better, they hurt from all the kneeling on stage  
Tell me what you did today, before I fall asleep  
This car seat is more comfortable every day  


She hadn’t expected a reply until the next day; it was late and she was sure that Handong must have been gone to bed a long time ago. As she should have. However, when she finally laid in bed, she was surprised to see that she had indeed replied. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Bora got comfortable and opened them, already feeling the tiredness from the day pulling her to sleep.

  
**Dongie**  
Maybe I did already~  
Does this mean you prefer the seat to your bed?  
If Yoohyeonie hears that she will kick you out of the room so fast

**Bboya**  
She will never know unless someone tells her  
Plus  
Don’t be silly  
I prefer _yours_  


Bora typed her reply quickly, hoping she could see Handong’s face at her obvious teasing. Her last thought before falling asleep was that he never got an answer to how Handong’s day was.

***

The bad thing about a global pandemic was that a lot of their regular comeback activities were canceled, making them feel like all their hard work had been for nothing.

The good thing about a global pandemic, though, was that after the crazy schedule they had been having for months, they suddenly had a free Monday afternoon to do whatever they wanted. 

The sensible thing would have been to go to the company building and clock in some extra practice, but they had already been there in the morning and their managers had instructed them to take the advantage and either cultivate any of their other talents, or at least not strain themselves too much. 

Bora had never been one to sit on her hands and do nothing, so the lack of a plan was stressing her a bit. 

Laying on the couch, her first thought was to call Handong. Some free hours during daylight time were perfect time for a call, she thought, just what she needed — except the line never connected. Probably busy, she thought. Of course she wouldn’t be available in the middle of the day, waiting for Bora to call. Refusing to be disappointed, she threw her phone to the other end of the couch. 

Her next option was to maybe watch some dramas with Siyeon. They had been queuing some for their next night off, and it could be a good time to start with any of them. Or would have been if Siyeon hadn’t gone to buy snacks about an hour ago with Gahyeon. 

_Snacks and probably the rest of the shop at that rate_ , Bora thought. She would have tried to tag along any of the others’ plans, but they all sneaked away before Bora could even ask what they were planning on doing. 

_Sorry unnie,_ Yoohyeon had said, pulling Yubin with her, _we’re late_. Late to what, Bora had wanted to ask, but they were out of the door before she could even try. Minji hadn’t been much better, muttering something about a nail appointment and meeting with their stylists there.

Bora looked at her own nails, tempted. They had just gone last week, and it would normally be too soon. Maybe if Siyeon and Gahyeon didn’t return soon she would still be in time for a last minute appointment.

As if the thought in Bora’s mind had summoning powers, she could hear the door open and close softly. 

“What took you so long? I am dying of boredom here,” she whined, putting her arm across the eyes. Maybe it was too dramatic, maybe they hadn’t been gone that long. But she was lonely and missing her girlfriend and had been left alone to mope, they should have known better. 

The reply arrived a little closer than she was expecting to, and soft like a dream.

“I know I was away for a long time, but I was hoping for a warmer welcome.” 

And that voice… Bora froze. It could not be.

… Could it? 

Except when she opened her eyes, Handong was real and there, and close enough to reach. 

And reached she did, throwing herself from the couch to her arms, sending them off to the floor despite Handong’s best efforts to keep them upright. The yelling that came with it was not on purpose, and she would probably hear complaints from the neighbors later, but it was the only coherent thought in her head. 

She didn’t even mind the pain if it meant that this was not a dream.

Handong seemed to understand, squeezing her as much as Bora was, even taking advantage of her position and pressing her face in the crook of Bora’s neck.

“This better?” 

Bora went for teasing, but sounded awestruck instead. Breathless. 

“Way better,” Handong laughed anyway. It tickled. It was real. 

Handong was there and laughing and hugging her back, the rest of the world could set itself on fire for all Bora cared.

A thought occurred to Bora.

“Is this why you barely told me what you did these two weeks?” 

Handong hummed, but didn’t stop playing with her hair. “Didn’t have much to say, self isolation isn’t that interesting.”

A pout and, “I would have kept you plenty entertained.”

Handong sat, then, moving away from the floor and Bora’s arms. “True,” she said as Bora’s pout deepened. “But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

 _For you_ , she hadn’t said. She didn’t need to, for Bora to understand. 

How annoyingly charming.

“I don’t need a surprise.” 

“What do you need, then?” 

_Nothing,_ she hadn’t said, either.

“I wouldn’t mind my birthday kiss, for a start.” 

_Everything I need is right here._

**Author's Note:**

> A girl can dream, right? 
> 
> Thank you to T for the beta and M and R for the encouragement for this. You this to these beautiful people ♥   
>  Usually I would not include the current-quarantine kind of events, but I hope you understand why I did it and forgive me anyway.
> 
> ♥


End file.
